WARRIORS: Falling Skies, Book One: Chasing Stars
by riverpaw123
Summary: It seems as if all is well in the Clans - WaterClan, AirClan, EarthClan and FireClan. It is quiet and peaceful. Until new apprentice Riverpaw receives a prophecy from StarClan. She must ban together cats from each Clan to save all of them, before it's too late. But with tension rising, no cat knows who is wrong and who is right? - book one -


_**ALLEGIANCES**_

* * *

 **WATERCLAN**

 **Leader:** LAKESTAR - blue-grey tom with a scar across his cheek

 **Deputy:** SHELLFOOT - lithe brown she-cat with white socks

 _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** CORALHEART - strawberry-brown coloured she-cat with gentle green eyes

 _Apprentice: Owlpaw_

 **Warriors:**

WAVECLAW - grey and white streaked tom with a ragged, clawed tail

 _Apprentice: Riverpaw_

FEATHERSTORM - pale brown she-cat

COLDFROST - black tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Fleetpaw_

CARPCLAW - ginger tom

OTTERTAIL - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

REEDFANG - black tom

PEBBLEFLIGHT - sandy grey/brown she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

ROBINFALL - brown tabby tom with a white chest

RAINWING - black and grey tabby tom

SPLASHFUR - cream and grey she-cat with dark paws

BRIARWHISKER - brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

OWLPAW - dark grey tom with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice SILVERPAW - grey tabby she-cat

FLEETPAW - big grey tom

OAKPAW - brown tom with green eyes

RIVERPAW - silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

ASPENPELT - long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat. Nursing Lakestar's kits: Fishkit, grey tom kit, Reefkit, brown and gold tom kit, and Sparrowkit, tortoiseshell she-kit.

DAWNBIRD - white she-cat with long fur. Nursing Robinfall's kits: Willowkit, white she-kit, and Sunkit, a brown and white tom kit.

 **Elders:**

LOSTCLAW - white tom with missing claws on left forepaw

MOSSHEART - brown and white tabby she-cat

FROGFOOT - brown tom flecked with white

* * *

 **FIRECLAN**

 **Leader:** FOXSTAR - ginger tabby tom with darker stripes

 **Deputy:** SUNWING - golden and white tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** REDMOON - black tom with ginger markings

 **Warriors:**

GINGERCLAW - grey tom with fiery eyes

NIGHTSTREAM - black and white she-cat

 _Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

SMOKETAIL - thick-furred grey tom

LILYFOOT - grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Branchpaw_

THORNPELT - brown tabby tom with a prickly pelt

CROWHEART - ginger and black tom; brother of Redmoon

 _Apprentice: Lilacpaw_

THRUSHFUR - sandy brown she-cat

(not all warriors shown)

 **Apprentices:**

SHADOWPAW - dark brown tabby tom

LILACPAW - white/grey she-cat

BRANCHPAW - brown tom

 **Queens:**

DESERTBREEZE - brown and gold she-cat. Nursing Smoketail's kits: Ashkit, grey tom kit, and Dovekit, white and gold she-kit.

POPPYFUR - brown she-cat with grey eyes. Expecting Thornpelt's kits.

 **Elders:**

BLAZEHEART - oldest cat in clan. Ginger and brown tabby tom; half blind

ROBINCLAW - dark brown she-cat; very stiff

ORANGEFEATHER - ginger she-cat

* * *

 **EARTHCLAN**

 **Leader:** HAWKSTAR - brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** PINECLAW - dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** BIRCHLEAF - pale brown she-cat

 **Warriors:**

TREEFLIGHT - lithe brown and white tabby tom

BRINDLECLAW - tortoisehell tom

 _Apprentice: Leafpaw_

ROSEFOOT - cream coloured she-cat

TIMBERPELT - grey and brown tabby tom

STRIPETAIL - brown and white tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice: Lilypaw_

HAZELWING - tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes

BRIGHTCLAW - white tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Thunderpaw_

(not all warriors shown)

 **Apprentices:**

LEAFPAW - gentle brown tabby she-cat

LILYPAW - brown and white tabby she-cat

THUNDERPAW - brown and golden tabby tom

 **Queens:**

SNOWSTEP - thick-furred white she-cat. Nursing Brightclaw's kits: Swallowkit, dappled grey tom kit, Birdkit, white she-kit, and Palekit, creamy coloured tom kit.

WILLOWLIGHT - pale grey tabby she-cat. Nursing Treeflight's kits: Tigerkit, brown and white tabby tom kit, and Dawnkit, pale grey she-kit.

 **Elders:**

MISTYEYES - blind grey she-cat.

SPARROWCLAW - black tom with grey eyes

* * *

 **AIRCLAN**

 **Leader:** CLOUDSTAR - grey and white she-cat with a wispy tail

 **Deputy:** FOGHEART - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** SNOWPELT - white she-cat with pale blue eyes

 _Apprentice: Tallpaw_

 **Warriors:**

MISTLECLAW - white tom

WHITEFEATHER - ginger she-cat with white paws and flecks

 _Apprentice: Frostpaw_

STORMPELT - dark grey tom with a long, tangled pelt

AMBERBLAZE - russet coloured tom

BIRDFLIGHT - black she-cat with long fur

 _Apprentice: Windpaw_

SHADEFOOT - creamy, very pale brown she-cat with dark paws and face

 _Apprentice: Flypaw_

WINDHEART - pale grey tom

(not all warriors shown)

 **Apprentices:**

FROSTPAW - white she-cat with blue eyes

WINDPAW - lithe white she-cat

FLYPAW - black tom

 **Queens:**

HEATHERWING - pale brown she-cat. Nursing Amberblaze's kits: Bouncekit, ginger tom kit, and Flamekit, smokey grey she-kit.

DOVEHEART - white she-cat. Expecting Stormpelt's kits.

 **Elders:**

WISPFUR - grey tom with thinning fur

MAPLEHEART - honey coloured she-cat with blue eyes

SQUIRRELLEAP - chestnut tom; once very handsome

CINDERFLIGHT - pale grey she-cat

* * *

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

SMOKE - heavily scarred, dark grey tom with amber eyes

SWAN - pure white she-cat

BRIAR - brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

ADDER - dark brown tabby tom

ZOË - black and white she-cat with green eyes

ACE - black tom; Zoë's brother

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
**

It wasn't the rain nor the wind that woke Coralheart. It was her dream. The strawberry-brown coloured she-cat rose from her nest and padded outside her den.

The WaterClan camp was bathed in moonlight. The medicine cat could see that it was almost a full moon and that the Gathering would be any day now. But it wasn't the moon that Coralheart was interested in.

She quietly and quickly padded out of the camp and trotted through the trees, following the path down to the river that was well-worn with seasons of cat paw prints. The comforting sound of water rippling down the small rapids reached Coralheart's ears as she emerged from the trees and slipped down the riverbank.

There, was the message Coralheart had been waiting for.

She could see her reflection in the dark water, distorted by ripples and currents. But the message was still as clear as the newleaf air.

StarClan wanted her to hear something...

 _"_ _River, Thunder, Shadow and Wind must unite to fight what endangers them the most. If not, then blood will be spilled and the river will run red."_

* * *

 **Hello to all you wonderful, lovely, amazing people reading my first book on ! This is only the prologue, but trust me - it will get LOTS better!**

 **A special shoutout to for helping me and guiding me along the way with this first book, and I hope that it will go** **far.**

 **\- Wolf x**


End file.
